1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is that of static dissipative materials, that is, dissipation of static charge from materials. The field embraces not only static dissipative materials but includes the concept and implementation of the concept of increasing the electrical conductivity of materials or making materials electrically conductive that are not naturally electrically conductive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to static dissipative materials or materials a providing static dissipative work surface reference is made to prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,944; 4,525,398, 4,702,951. These patents relate primarily to materials useful for various purposes that provide a static dissipative surface. The materials of these patents provide static dissipative surfaces useful not only as work surfaces but floor surfaces, wall surfaces and various other types of surfaces.
As explained in previous patents, in connection with working with and the handling of many types of electronic components, it is imperatively necessary that static charges in the environment be drained off to ground because otherwise they can have a very deleterious and even destructive effect upon such components. In the present day production of such components many different materials may be used including plastics, rubber, metals, and many, many other types of materials. It therefore becomes highly desirable that all of these materials that might be used in the production of such components and in other types of production be electrically conductive. This has of course not been possible and has not been a capability that has been present in the prior art. What has been available is that which is illustrated in the prior patents referred to. Thus it has become highly desirable as an achievement that materials that are not naturally electrically conductive be made conductive or that materials that are electrically conductive have their electrical conductivity increased or enhanced.
The herein invention embraces exemplary embodiments which are disclosed in detail and which relate to method and apparatus for achieving the purpose of making materials electrically conductive that are not naturally electrically conductive and/or increasing or enhancing the electrical conductivity of materials that do naturally possess electrical conductivity.